Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1
Recap The episode begins on a damaged planet with Tini searching for Synaptak who is trapped under rubble. However as soon as she finds him Vilgax attacks her. Then Ultimos, the leader of The Galactic Enforcers, arrives to battle Vilgax, only to lose. Psyphon, Vilgax's new right hand man arrives with assistants and he has his men bring a machine to Vilgax. The evil alien uses the machine to steal Ultimos' powers. He now has the power of ten alien champions and prepares to invade Earth. On Earth, Kevin and Gwen are fighting an alien serpent hoping that Ben would arrive while Ben is still at his house drinking a smoothie. Suddenly an alien named Lukik appeared to give Ben a medal, thanking him for saving the universe and he put it up having received tons of medals. He went to watch TV when Gwen called. He transformed into Jetray and flew to the battle becoming Cannonbolt. He easily defeated the alien named Ssserpent and reverted to human form to speak to his friends who were upset with him. The "Max-force" consisting of Max, Manny, Helen, Pierce, Alan and Cooper were seen in the RV. Max's RV detrounded ected an alien attack and then said there was an alien invasion coming so they were on a real mission. Police had surrounded the area where Psyphon worked on a machine. They attacked him and he used an explosive to defeat them. He created a force-field as his machine opened and Vilgax arrived. He claimed he would take over the planet as the MF arrived in the RV. Manny yelled out that they would protect the earth at all costs and the MF emerged from the RV to battle Vilgax. Cooper created his robotic armor and charged first scaring Max. Vilgax tried to kill him but Helen saved him using her super-speed. He then took down Helen with Ultimos's heat vision and Manny attacked next. He is easily overpowered in hand-to-hand combat while Alan entered his alien form and attacked but Vilgax used his newly acquired super-breath to nearly kill him and send him into a tree. Pierce was the next to attack but was easily taken down. The only ones remaining unharmed were Cooper helping Helen up. Max had been hiding using a mask to render himself invisible and began attacking Vilgax with a laser gun. He is defeated and Psyphon came with the power draining machine but Vilgax did not want the MF's powers thinking of them as weak. He instead wanted them to tell Ben 10 to come and challange him or he will destroy the planet. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were drinking smoothies at Mr. Smoothie where his friends spoke about how angry they were with his recent actions. Ben said he had saved the entire universe and ever since had become full of himself. Gwen poured a smoothie on Ben and he prepared to retaliate when the MF contacted him. Max was back in the RV with the rest of the team injured. He told Ben about the situation and showed him the video of the fight with Vilgax. Kevin brought him to a machine to hack into the Omnitrix in an attempt to re-unlock the Master Control. Kevin set up the machine against Gwen's wishes as she it thought this was a bad idea. Ben knew with the Master Control he could do almost anything and Azmuth appeared as a hologram. He thought Ben had strayed from the hero's path and Ben thought about the situation. Ben tried to hack into the Omnitrix by himself and Kevin decided to help him. There was a massive explosion of energy wiping out the warehouse they had entered. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Max Tennyson * Azmuth * Cooper Daniels * Helen * Pierce * Manny * Alan Albright * Ultimo * Tini * Synaptak * Lukik Villains * Vilgax * Psyphon * Ssserpent Aliens used *Jetray *Cannonbolt Quotes Gwen: I'm not kidding, Ben. I'm really mad at you! Ben: But you won't stay mad at me. I'm adorable. Gwen: You're completely full of yourself! Ben: Which is forgivable because I'm so adorable. Gwen: You were late for a mission. Kevin and I could've been killed! Kevin: And I don't think you're adorable, I think you're obnoxious. (Gwen and Ben look at him surprised) What that's what Gwen calls me all the time. Gwen: Couldn't have said it better myself. Kevin: You've been obnoxious ever since you... Ben: Saved the whole entire universe? Kevin: See you're doing it again. Gwen: Obnoxious. Ben: After defeating the Highbreed, I think we deserve a break. Gwen: Ugh. Ben: So lighten up. Have a smoothie on me. Gwen: Ok here's a smoothie on you. (pours her smoothie on Ben) Gwen and Kevin: (laughs) Ben: I hope you like pineapple. (gets ready to pour his smoothie on Gwen) Gwen: (backing away) Come on Ben, this is a new shirt. Trivia * In Time Heals, Gwen would stop the event where Ben tampers with the Omnitrix and turns Kevin into a monster even though Paradox warns her not to. This event was mentioned during Ben's conversation with Azmuth in The Final Battle: Part 2, and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien in Fused. * Kevin's car was rebuilt in season three despite that it was blown to bits in his sacrifice during War Of The Worlds. * An unknown alien, suggested Ditto by fans, appeared while Ben was shuffling the Omntrix after he got an award. * Gwen and Kevin both have new outfits: Gwen now wears a red top, black vest, grey leggings, black flats, and has her hair in a ponytail. Kevin now wears the outfit of a garage mechanic, with a "Kev" patch on the left side of his jacket. Kevin wears the same shirt while working in the garage in the movie, Ben 10: Alien Swarm. * Since Ben saved the universe from the Highbreed invasion, he has been receiving numerous trophies and medals from various planets. * When Ben saw an ad for a Sumo Slammers movie after receiving his medal, he unleashed a "fangirl"-like scream in excitement. This is referred to back in the episode Pet Project, when Gwen accused Ben and Kevin of shrieking while watching TV. * This is Vilgax's first appearance in Ben 10: Alien Force. He no longer wear his breathing mask that covered his mouth. His new form is more like an alien warrior unlike his previous cyborg form. * Alongside as episodes, Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, and Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 together are being aired as a movie. * Steven Blum does not reprise his role of Vilgax. Instead, James Remar voices him. Jeff Bennett also voices Ultimos who was previously voiced in Ben 10 by Tom Kane. * Gwen's new outfit is loosely based on the one Elliot wore in the Scrubs episode "My Fifteen Seconds". More to the point, Gwen's new outfit also resembles the second outfit she wore in'' Ben 10: Alien Swarm ''-- but without the jacket/cardigan. * The ability of Vilgax's eye beams to change direction and follow their target is reminiscent of the "Omega Beams" utilized by the DC Comics villain, Darkseid. * While Ben and Kevin were trying to hack the Omnitrix, it morphed into the form it had during the original series, but almost immediately turning back to its current form. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Two Part Episode